


Dinner Date at the Local Burger/Pasta/Fish Joint

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Dates, Gen, M/M, are you not entertained? are you not entertained????, but my friends and i agree that i was the only one who could have, i was digging through my docs and i dont remember writing this, so anyways long time no writing. have some ryugana. this is what you all want right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: The Phantom Thieves go out to dinner, but Akira and Ann ditch Ryuji and Morgana for the whole night. Will the two finally admit their feelings for one another? Will they jump across the table and strangle each other? Or will their waiter kick them out for bringing a literal cat into the establishment?





	Dinner Date at the Local Burger/Pasta/Fish Joint

**Author's Note:**

> "megan, what kind of restaurant is this that serves fish, burgers, pasta, and milk pudding?" "where did akira and ann go for this entire night?" "why did they let a cat in?" look here buddy i wrote this two years ago. this isnt me posting writing. this is me digging an ancient fossil from the ground, lovingly brushing the powdery dirt from the surface, and placing it into your waiting hands. mine is not to modify, nor even to fully understand. i am simply the conduit.

Ann was the first to leave the restaurant table, muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom. Next was Akira, saying he needed to ask the waiter for more water.

“You still have half a glass,” Ryuji pointed out.

Akira grabbed his glass and chugged the whole thing. He placed it back on the tablecloth with a soft _ thud. _ “Not anymore.” Then he left, too.

That left Ryuji alone with Morgana, who was staring him down from across the table. They were silent, and Ryuji hoped Ann and Akira came back soon.

After a couple minutes of waiting, someone did approach the table, but it wasn't who he'd hoped. It was the waiter with their food. He set down their dishes, frowning slightly as he set the fish platter in front of Morgana, but saying nothing. When he was finished, he stepped back and gave a short bow.

“I hope you and your… date… enjoy your meals, sir.”

“This isn't my date.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I'm not going on a date with a cat.”

“Of course not, sir.”

“This is my friend’s cat. He should be back soon.”

“Of course, sir.” The waiter bowed again and hurried away, leaving Ryuji once more alone with Morgana.

“I'm not Akira’s cat, you meathead,” he groused.

“Shaddup. What am I supposed to say? ‘This is Morgana, he can talk and sometimes turns into a car and ferries me and my friends around the collective unconscious, and is definitely not my date’? That's dumb.”

Morgana smirked. Well, it looked like a smirk. Cats can't really do that, but Ryuji figured if a cat could look smug then Morgana was nailing it. “You? Saying something dumb? What a shock.”

Ryuji had to stop himself from reaching over and strangling the guy. “You see!? This is why we're not dating!”

“There are…” Morgana paused to snatch up a slice of smoked salmon. “...a plethora of reasons why we're not dating.”

Ryuji mockingly repeated the words back under his breath, arms crossed.

“Very juvenile, Ryuji. Thank you for proving my point.” He ate another salmon slice.

“Hey, shouldn't we be waiting for Akira and Ann before we start eating? It's kinda rude to just dig in without them,” Ryuji said, mostly because he was at a loss for how to respond to Morgana’s quip.

“I doubt they'll care,” Morgana responded, sorting around the fish with his paw. “Besides, they've been gone long enough that they're bound to come back soon.” He popped a chunk of tilapia into his maw.

Just watching him chew contentedly made Ryuji’s stomach growl. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Akira. _ “you n ann gonna be back soon?” _

Seconds later, Akira responded. _ “We ran into something. Start without us.” _

“Using your phone at the table, huh? Kind of rude, Ryuji. There's another reason we're not dating.”

He flipped Morgana off. “You're an effing cat, man, I don't know what other reason you'd need.”

“_ And _ you're mean. The reasons just keep on coming.”

He scowled, then sent another text to Akira. _ “you gonna be alright? need any help?” _

_ “No, we're fine :)” _ Akira responded.

Great. Perfect. Ryuji would've almost preferred an emergency. Anything to save him from this. He grabbed his burger and took a bite, careful to make sure all of the falling sauce spilled onto his plate.

“And a slob,” Morgana added.

“Look, dude, you don't wanna see me eat a burger? You're free to leave any time.” He took another bite. This time it was intentionally big, and a couple huge pieces of sauce-smothered lettuce splatched onto the plate. Morgana reared back.

“Absolutely not. If anyone should go, it's you. Such unrefinement isn't fit for a nice restaurant.” As if to illustrate his point, Morgana reached down and daintily speared a piece of fish with his claw.

Ryuji took another spiteful bite, purposely neglecting to chew all of it before speaking. “Oh please,” he said, and a little piece of meat came flying out of his mouth. The disgusted look on Morgana’s face was priceless. “If it were _ that _ nice, they wouldn't’ve let us bring in a cat.”

That shut him up. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Ryuji made sure not to drop any more burger innards, and wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin instead of his sleeves. Because honestly, screw Morgana. He could be refined when he wanted to be, dammit.

“Akira and Lady Ann haven’t come back yet,” Morgana pointed out, eyeing their plates piled high with now-cold food. “Should we wait for them?”

Ryuji’s phone buzzed. _ “Be back soon!” _

“Akira says they'll be back, so yeah.”

“Mm. We should order some dessert for when they come back.”

“Good idea. I'll pay.”

Morgana huffed. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Absolutely not; I insist on paying.”

“Dude, I was trying to be polite. Not everything has to be a power play.” Though, truth be told, that might have been his intention. Just a little bit. “Do you even _ have _ money?”

“...I have Akira’s money.”

“So you're volunteering him to pay for everyone's dessert?” Ryuji snorted. “Yeah, and _ I'm _ the rude one.”

“Whatever, you can pay.” The waiter was approaching, and Morgana’s voice dove into a rushed whisper. “Order the milk pudding.”

Ryuji pulled a face. “God, you're so bossy. This is why we're not dating.”

“I thought me being a cat was the only reason you needed?” That smug cat smirk again; it was amazing what a simple twitch of a whisker and a slight squint of the eyes could do.

“Effin’ shut up,” he hissed. Then, to the waiter as he came by, “Can we have two boxes and four milk puddings?”

The waiter scooped up their empty plates and inclined his head. “Of course, sir.” He whisked away into the crowd of bustling waiters and full tables.

Ryuji’s phone buzzed. _ “Here!” _ Oh, thank god. Moments later, Akira and Ann materialized from the crowd. They smelled like night air.

“Where the hell _ were _ you guys?” Ryuji asked.

“And why didn't you take _ him _ with you?” Morgana added, pointing an outstretched claw towards Ryuji.

“Aww.” Akira tilted his head and grinned. “But you looked like you were having such a nice date!”

The waiter came back with the puddings and two boxes. Ann grinned. “Should me and Akira head over there and let you two finish up on your own?”

“No.”

“NO!”

“Kidding! I was kidding.” She and Akira sat back down at their seats, Ann looking disappointedly at her cold pasta while Akira resignedly shoveled his into the takeout box. “I guess we're just gonna have to have dessert for dinner, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Akira agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is just this image ( https://i.imgflip.com/33egr8.jpg ). i will leave it to you to decide who is who.


End file.
